


Of Physics and Tea Allergies

by Procrastination_is_my_specialty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_my_specialty/pseuds/Procrastination_is_my_specialty
Summary: Two lovestruck idiots make an agreement that nobody really benefits from. Sokka agrees to having tea-study dates with Zuko, despite being severely allergic to tea. And Zuko agrees to being tutored by Sokka in physics, despite already being an expert at the subject.In which Zukka are gay disasters doing their best and their sisters are there to help. Azula and Katara hold most of the brain cells, while Zuko and Sokka share a single one. (Yes, Azula is nice in this one).A modern-college au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Zukka content for pride month! 🌈 🌈

“Would you quit staring at ponytail over there and serve table 10 already?”

Zuko turns his head to glare at his sister. “I was not staring. My eyes just happened to land to where’s he’s sat” he hisses. It’s a lame response and they both know it, especially since Zuko’s eyes just happen to “land” on the dude every time he’s in their tea shop. Which has been almost every day for the past week.

“Well whatever it is you're doing, it’s prohibiting you from doing your job,” she then swats a towel at his back “don’t make me tell uncle”.

She shoves a tray with two cups of tea at him, and Zuko pitches forward to prevent the brew from spilling. “Chop chop brother” she says before resuming her duties.

Zuko glowers at her retreating back before finally walking to table 10. She’s right though, he still has a lot of work to do. And he can’t afford to be spacing out like that. He’d be getting an earful from uncle if he keeps this up.

He reaches table 10 and he does his best to simulate a smile.

“Here’s your jasmine tea and here’s your black tea” he utters, gently placing both cups on the table. With a bow and a quick _‘enjoy your drink’_ Zuko’s gone.

He takes an unconventional route back to the cash register by nearly walking the perimeter of the shop instead of just walking straight back across. It’s worth it though when he gets the chance to walk past ponytail and he gets a whiff of his perfume. Something floral and fresh like always. _Lavender maybe?_

Azula’s giving him a stare when he gets back behind the counter. One of her brows are raised and she has a hand on her hip.

“What?” he asks, feigning innocence.

Azula shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” she grumbles at him. Zuko just shrugs, because that’s a fair statement to make.

“You don’t even know his name” Zuko shrugs again, because that’s also a true statement to make.

“You haven’t even talked to him .. not even once” Zuko sighs dejectedly. “Okay, I get it Azula” he grumbles as he leans on the counter.

He props his chin on his knuckles to stare at ponytail again, taking in the tanned skin being illuminated by the sun. “Well, it’s not like I have the chance to, he never orders anything” he explains, slightly irked at his situation.

Ponytail does what he’s always done, Zuko notes bitterly. He walked into the shop, (distracted Zuko from his work), grabbed a book from his backpack, and just sat there and read. And based on what’s he’s done for the past week, ponytail guy is about to leave in any minute now.

And Zuko sighs at yet another wasted opportunity.

Just then the bell rings indicating a new customer has walked in. Zuko’s eyes glance at the new girl. He watches as she scans the whole shop until her eyes land on ponytail. She then walks over to him and thumps him lightly on the shoulder.

Zuko watches as ponytail guy jumps in his seat, almost dropping his book in the process, before glaring at the girl. The girl just laughs but pulls out the chair next to ponytail to sit next to him, mouth forming words that Zuko’s too far away to hear.

Huh. _Of course he’s taken. Look at him_. Why did he think someone looking like that would ever be single.

Zuko looks away. He tries not to feel too hurt and dejected when Azula squeals next to him.

“Katara, is that you?” she calls out enthusiastically.

The new girl glances up, and excitedly gets up from her chair upon landing her gaze on Azula.

“Oh my god Azula, you work here?” new gir-, Katara asks as she makes her way to them. They do that weird screeching sound that girls do when they find their friends, before finally hugging despite having the counter in between them.

“This is our uncle’s shop” Azula explains. “My brother Zuko and I work here …” she points at herself and then at Zuko. “Uncle says it’s to _build character”_ , she continues, mimicking their uncle’s voice.

Katara giggles at her before finally acknowledging Zuko. She smiles and offers her hand. “Hi Zuko, I’m Katara”.

Zuko shakes her hand and offers an amiable “Hey, nice to meet you”, even though this girl has just robbed him of a huge opportunity. Well, assuming that he ever had a chance with ponytail in the first place.

Katara’s eyes land on his scar and her mouth forms a little ‘oh’, then she gets a weird knowing look in her eyes. Before Zuko could feel insecure about his scar, Katara’s calling out to ponytail.

“Sokka get over here.”

 _Sokka_. Zuko glances at ponytail, all the while mouthing the name silently. _Sokka_. From his mandarin classes, he knows it means to ‘inquire’. Seeing that Sokka always has his nose buried in books, it’s a pretty fitting name.

Sokka breaks his attention away from whatever he’s reading and glances at them. He looks slightly annoyed but as soon as his eyes land on Zuko, it softens. And Zuko doesn’t know what to make of that.

Katara wraps her arms around Sokka’s shoulder once he gets close enough and slightly taps his chest with her hand. “This here is my brother, Sokka.”

_Brother?...... Brother!_

Zuko feels like he’s floating on cloud 9 and he decides he’s going to pray tonight. Perhaps God hasn’t abandoned him after all. He tries to keep his face calm and composed considering this is the first time he’s meeting and talking to Sokka. First impressions are always important.

With a warm smile, Sokka offers his hand to Azula who shakes it. “Hey Sokka, I’m Azula.” She greets, eyes flicking over to Zuko’s for a nano second. Zuko tries not to wince. _Very subtle Azula._

Before he can start contemplating how to be swallowed up by the ground underneath him, Sokka turns and faces him. He smells his flowery fresh perfume again, and it strangely brings him a sense of calmness.

They both stare; sizing each other up which is how he notices that Sokka is slightly shorter than him. Also quite lean and slender underneath the baggy tanktop he’s sporting. But he can see defined and toned muscles on his shoulders and arms. Zuko quickly averts his gaze to Sokka’s face before he makes a fool out of himself. Instead, he finds himself getting lost in his sapphire eyes.

He has to be a Northerner. No one else has eyes like theirs and he’s mesmerized. He’s seen many Northerners around Ba Sing Se before of course, but he’s never seen their eyes this close. He always thought the way they’re described in dramas or novels seem so extra. But now looking at Sokka’s eyes, he can say that they do look like frozen waves; blue and white swirls creating a beautiful marble like effect.

Sokka clears his throat and offers his hand out to Zuko. Zuko takes his hand and shakes it firmly. It’s cool to the touch and he hopes Sokka won’t mind his own warm and clammy hands. “I’m Zuko” he says, mentally clapping to himself because he came off kind of cool and collected.

Sokka nods and gives him a small smile. And if Zuko wasn’t too busy gay panicking about Sokka’s sweet grin, he would have noticed the slight blush creeping up on Sokka’s cheeks as well. 

Luckily though, the ever observant Azula was watching Sokka the whole time and a lightbulb goes off in her head when he sees the reddening face. _Well this is interesting._

“Nice to meet you Zuko, I’m Sokka” he says and Zuko hears a soft accent underneath. It’s subtle but ever so endearing. And Zuko hangs on to their conversation (if you can even call it that), because it took seven agonizing days for them to finally be introduced. It’s a small progress, but it’s progress nonetheless. He’ll take what he can get.

“I’m such an idiot, I should have guessed he’s your brother! You guys look alike” Azula remarks glancing between Katara and Sokka.

From up close he could definitely see the resemblance between them. From their skin color, to their eyes, down to their mannerisms. They were obviously siblings and Zuko also feels like an idiot for even thinking otherwise.

Sokka waves her off. “It’s okay” he says, laughing a bit. “I guess our personalities are so different, people can’t even fathom us being siblings”. He says ruffling Katara’s hair.

Katara squaks and bats at his arms. Sokka just laughs even harder. And Zuko tries not to drool. Because that smile, that laugh ….. _fuck._

Azula pinches his hand subtly. ‘ _Keep calm Zuko, you thirsty bitch’_ he could almost hear her say.

After they quieted down, Sokka turns to his sister again. “So, how do you guys know each other.” Sokka asks while pointing at Azula.

“I met her in my writing class!”. The girls giggle at each other, all high-pitched and giddy. “Azula’s been helping me catch up with things, she’s been super helpful.”

Seeing Zuko’s confused expression, Katara mumbles a quick ‘sorry’ before explaining the situation. “My brother and I are from up North”, she starts, which Zuko already figured out just from looking at Sokka’s beautiful, marbled, sapphire eyes. “and we moved here a week ago. So, we’re new to the city and the university.”

“Ba Sing Se University?” Zuko asks.

Katara nods, her hair loops flapping wildly. “Which is how Azula and I came across each other. We’re both freshmen, so we have a lot of common classes together.” 

Azula gives him a quick glance, nodding a bit as if to say ‘I got you bro’ . She then claps him between his shoulder blades and Zuko tries not to wince at the burning sensation on his skin. “Zuko also goes to the same university you know, he’s just two years older than us.”

Katara’s eyes widen. “My brother too! You guys are in the same year” she exclaims glancing back and forth between him and Sokka. There’s that glint in her eyes again, like she knows something. She gives a quick glance at Zuko before giving a pointed stare at Sokka, who looks embarrassed and exasperated.

_What the hell is going on._

Before he could ponder on what just transpired. Azula puts her arms around his shoulders. Giving him a little wink, that makes Zukko want to die. _Please don’t do anything too drastic Azula._

Her finger pokes her chin and she looks up, seemingly deep in thought and Zuko cringes at her bad acting. “Hey since I’ve been showing Katara around campus, perhaps you should also help show Sokka around.”

Azula turns to him again with a sly grin, eyes piercing and devious. _Don’t fuck this up_. And Zuko nods, serious and stoic. A man on a mission.

“That would be my pleasure, I can also help you catch up on your classes if we happen to have the same ones” Zuko offers, and _no,_ he didn’t try lowering his voice by 2 octaves. Fuck you Azula.

Sokka reaches and rubs the back of his neck and Zuko definitely did _not_ stare at his lean, toned and sun-kissed arms. “That would be great, if it’s not any trouble” he says, giving him a shy smile. “I do keep getting lost”

Again, Zuko is overwhelmed with the need to scream. Everything is working out and all because of Azula of all people. He makes a mental note to cook her some of her favorite ramen when they get back home.

Realizing that they’re still in a middle of a conversation, Zuko gives a little shrug, wanting to seem nonchalant. “It happened to me my first year as well, no big deal. I’ll help you out”. And Zuko wants to congratulate himself for actually sounding cool and normal for once.

Azula also turns to him to give him an approving look. _Nice one, brother._

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled”, Katara exclaims. She then looks at her phone and grimaces at the time. “Oof, looks like Sokka and I have to go, we’re meeting with the maintenance guy about some things for our apartment” she says.

Zuko tries not look too sad at this, after all, it’s been determined that him and Sokka will be seeing each other around in the near future.

Azula stays by his side, while Katara runs back to Sokka’s table to put his book and stuff back in his backpack as she prepares for their leave.

Sokka turns to him with his phone in his hand. “We should exchange phone numbers, to ..ya know, make things more convenient” he says casually enough. Sokka strikes him as a chill, easy going guy.

And again, if Zuko wasn’t trying so damn hard to look “cool”, he would have noticed how much Sokka’s hands were shaking. But luckily, Azula is there _again_ , to observe Sokka. And she takes some more mental notes.

Zuko types his phone number in and saves his contact under “Zuko-tea shop”, because he sucks and has no sense of imagination. He then hands the phone back to Sokka and tries to remain calm when their fingers touch momentarily.

“Thanks Zuko, I’ll text you later so you have my number too” Sokka states, giving him that same, sweet smile he gave earlier. It was endearingly cute that he finds himself smiling back.

Sokka and Katara leave a few minutes later. Before the door shuts however, he sees Sokka turn back for a quick glance at him before finally walking off into the distance.

And with that, the Northern siblings were gone and Azula and Zuko are left in silence, save for some occasional quiet chatter and sipping noises from their few remaining customers.

“He likes you ya know that?” Azula reveals grinning triumphantly up at Zuko.

He frowns. “You sure? It doesn’t seem like it….”

Azula rolls her eyes at him. “Dude was blushing the whole damn time Zuko, and he wouldn’t stop staring at you.”

At Zuko’s blank look, Azula just sighs and drops the subject. _How are boys this clueless._

Zuko follows her around as she begins cleaning up. _Wait he was blushing?_ _When did he stare at me? How did I not notice? What else did he do?_

His barrage of questions are interrupted by his phone notification going off. He opens the message and goes slack jawed.

_It was really nice talking to you, see you soon. Sokka <3_

Zuko stares at Azula, eyes wide with disbelief. “A heart?” he mutters.

Azula grins, gripping his shoulders tight “A heart, brother”.

Zuko stares at the message again, feeling so much joy and warmth from one single message. _A fucking heart._

Azula gives him a tight hug, before she lets go and spreads her arms wide, nearly hitting one of their customers. “We will be victorious brother” she announces, voice booming with confidence and pride. Zuko only groans at his sister. _There she goes._

She clasps her hands together and brings it to her chin. “You will be matched to Sokka and our task will be fulfilled! Honor to our family name” she exclaims, eyes full of emotion and passion.

The customers stare at her in shock after her monologue, and Zuko bows at them apologetically. Just because he’s used to Azula’s random bursts of insanity and being seemingly possessed, doesn’t mean their consumers are.

Zuko sighs and pants her gently on her shoulder. “I mean this in the most loving way possible …. but you need therapy Azula.”

* * *

“So that’s why you’ve been studying at the Jasmine Dragon” Katara remarks, and watches her brother flinch with mirth in her eyes.

Katara laughs, bumping into Sokka as she chortles. “You’re allergic to tea Sokka” she explains, still snickering to herself. Sokka knows this, which is why he never orders tea when he goes to the tea shop.

“So what? I just like the ambiance of the place!” he argues, and grimaces at how defensive he sounds.

Katara of course catches on to this. “Ambiance my ass, it’s all because of Zuko right? That’s _the_ ‘scarface’ you’ve been blabbing about?”

Sokka winces at the rude nickname he initially gave Zuko. But to be fair, they don’t have name tags on their aprons and it’s not like they’ve actually talked before all this.

“Yeah, let’s not call him that from now on … but yep, that’s him” he finally confesses.

Katara giggles next to him “He is quite handsome Sokka and I think he might be into you too” Katara jests, jabbing Sokka at the ribs with her elbow.

Sokka rolls his eyes. “Yeah right … did you see how he looked at me. He looked so inconvenienced, like he wants nothing to do with me” he gripes, looking dejected and heartbroken.

Katara gives him a blank stare. _How are boys this clueless_. He claps the back of Sokka’s head which earns her a grumpy “ _Hey!”._

“Look Sokka, the dude couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He was ogling at you the whole time; your face, your body, you name it” she declares, looping her arms around Sokka’s.

Sokka preens at that, puffing his chest out a bit. “Really?”

Katara laughs, happy now that her brother is in a better mood. “Yep, even saw him blushing at some point.”

While Sokka contemplates over this. Katara makes quick work by grabbing his brother’s phone from his hands and unlocking it rapidly.

“Ummm, what are you doing?”

Katara ignores him as she scrolls through his contact list until she spots “Zuko-tea shop” all the way at the bottom.

“Katara?”

She clicks the message icon and begins typing. _Time to work her magic._

She leans away as her brother tries making a grab at his phone. Years of wrestling matches throughout their childhood has made her very experienced in dealing with Sokka. So she easily evades and sidesteps around him.

 _Aaaand done._ She clicks send and ducks away from Sokka’s reaching arms.

“It’s done Sokka, it’s done” she admits, holding the phone to his face.

_It was really nice talking to you, see you soon. Sokka <3_

Sokka stares at her then stares at the screen, panting heavily. It takes two whole seconds before Sokka’s screeching at her.

“Why did you put a heart?!”

Katara shrugs. “Well, you like him right? And it seems like he likes you too, so…”

Sokka wanted to throw up. “SEEMS is the important word Katara, in the event that he doesn’t like me, which is probably the case” he says gesturing at himself, “I’ll just look like a gay whore with that little heart attached to it!”

Katara waves her hand at him, dismissive as always. “Oh come on, it’s just a heart Sokka, and plus, you _are_ a little gay whore, nothing can be done about that.”

Sokka stares at her incredulously before bending over in hysterics at Katara’s comment. Not even a second later and Katara follows suit. The two siblings howl and guffaw their way back to their apartment.

 _You know I’m not a gay whore though right? Jet literally was my first and only boyfriend_.

_Yeah, yeah, I didn’t mean ‘gay whore’ literally, more figuratively ….. representationally if you will._

By the time they arrive to their apartment, the incident has already been forgotten and the siblings are back in high spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing Azula like this lmao.


	2. Where the Lies Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko text each other to figure out their plans for their next school day. Desperate and eager, both boys tell each other white lies. The truth is kinda overrated anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new to say. Just the boys talking, continuing to lack brain cells.

Zuko hypes himself up before picking up his phone. _Okay Zuko, you got this._ He types and sends his message to Sokka.

  * _How does your schedule look for Monday?_



Before he can kick himself for seeming so forward and _thirsty_. His phone chimes and he sees Sokka has already replied. _Well that was fast,_ Zuko notes appreciatively.

He opens it and sees that Sokka has attached a screenshot of his schedule. He then reads the message he’s attached to it.

  * _This is my class schedule from Mon-Fri. I have late-night shifts for work, but it starts really late so it shouldn’t coincide with our plans._



He studies Sokka’s schedule and notices that it’s surprisingly very similar to his. They’re both busy with back to back classes from 9am to 12pm, then they have a 2-hour break for lunch, and then a just few more classes in the afternoon.

He shuts his eyes and stares at the ceiling in gratitude. He is indebted to God.

“What are you squealing about in here?” Azula asks as she enters his bedroom, which would’ve pissed Zuko off any other time. But this is a special moment, and he couldn’t care less.

Azula goes on her tippy toes and peers over his shoulder as she reads through their messages.

Zuko sends Sokka his own schedule as well. And then follows it up with his message.

  * _Well our schedule is pretty much the same, just different classes. How about we meet by the Union and I walk you to your first class._



Azula clamps on to his shoulders enthusiastically. “ _That’s good brother. Aggressiveness is key”_ Zuko tries to shake Azula’s hands off his shoulders, not liking how ice cold it is.

He reads his message again and blanches. Fuck that did come out aggressive as hell.

He quickly types another message before Sokka can reply.

  * _Just to make sure you don’t get lost or anything :)_



Zuko sees the dots indicating Sokka is typing. It stops and reappears again and Zuko waits in anticipation.

  * _That would be great :)_



Azula rolls his eyes at the two grown men using smiley emojis like a bunch of old coots but continues peering over Zuko’s shoulders anyways.

He sees the ‘typing bubble’ appear again and his phone chimes

  * _I see that we have physics together …._



They do have the same physics class, even the same teacher. But unfortunately held at different times and days. Zuko swallows and tries to ignore Azula’s awful joke _“Too bad you don’t have chemistry together right? Right?”_

He doesn’t know where this is going honestly, but God has been blessing him today, so hopefully this works out too. He sends Sokka a question.

  * _You any good at it by any chance?_



Azula stares at him with her infamous raised eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. They both know that Zuko has gotten nothing but A’s in all of his physics courses so far. He takes to physics like birds take to the air. Their mom is a physics professor in their home city after all. But desperate time calls for desperate measures.

His phone chimes and he sees Sokka’s message.

  * _I’m a bio-chemistry major, but I’ve gotten all A’s in my physics courses so far. So, I can help tutor you._



Zuko feels his heart flutter. Sokka has both the looks and the brains. He’s aware that physics is not an easy subject, and to hear Sokka who doesn’t even major in it (nor had help from their physics professor mom) excel at it sends butterflies in his stomach.

Before he can start typing, Sokka sends him two consecutive messages.

  * _If you want!_
  * _You don’t have to if you don’t need to!_



Zuko laughs at his messages. _He’s so cute._

Him and Azula stare at each other for a long time, and they both nod. “ _It must be done brother”_. And Zuko hums in agreement.

  * _I’m really bad at it, so that would be very helpful :)_



He cringes at his message. If his uncle sees that he’s lying in order to pursue someone, he would be so disappointed.

Sokka immediately messages him

  * _No big deal, I can help you out with that :)_



Zuko smiles. It’s all going to plan. He begins typing, Azula occasionally correcting his grammar or spelling over his shoulder.

  * _Would you mind tutoring me after school. Just for an hour, or even 30 minutes_
  * _I can pay you with free tea, on the house_ _:)_



The dots do that appearing-disappearing thing again, and Zuko laments whether he’s read the room wrong. Azula assures him that he didn’t, but Sokka was taking a _long_ time to respond. And Zuko was about to type something along the lines of “ _Sike, got ya_ ” to save face, when his phone finally chimes.

  * _That sounds lovely, see you then <3._



It’s the heart that sets Azula and Zuko cheering and jumping around excitedly. “I can’t believe that worked Zuko, you usually suck at this!” Azula exclaims, excitedly.

Zuko runs a hand down his his face and only now realizes that he’s been sweating. “I know! Fuck, I can’t believe I did that”

* * *

Sokka slams his head against the nearest wall. _I can’t believe I did that_.

Katara eyes him suspiciously. “Sokka? You alright?”

Sokka keeps slamming his head against the wall as he tosses his phone to his sister.

Katara catches it and reads through their messages before slamming a palm against her forehead. “Christ Sokka, you’re allergic to tea.” She explains and Sokka wants to yell _yeah! I know!_

“Severely allergic to tea, might I remind you” Katara spouts, angrily sitting down next to Sokka calling him a doofus. But she still sticks a hand out to cushion Sokka’s forehead from the cement wall.

“What am I gonna do?” Sokka utters, hands flapping around aimlessly. “It’s not like I can admit to being allergic to tea now! He’s gonna ask why I was at Jasmine Dragon in the first place and what do I tell him? So I can ogle at his fine ass?”

Sokka tosses himself face down on his bed dramatically. “I’d rather get shot in the eye.”

Katara rolls her eyes at her melodramatic brother, when an idea pops up in her head. She leaves her brother for a second to rummage through their medicine cabinet until she finds Sokka’s antihistamine pills.

After first finding out about his allergy, a doctor prescribes this medication to him. But instead of buying a bottle every 3 months, as recommended. Sokka just chose to avoid tea from there on out. Sokka argued that they could save more money that way; no tea, no allergic reaction, no need for pills. Katara still keeps a bottle or two stocked in their medicine cabinet just in case though. What was a simple precaution before, is now totally gonna save Sokka's ass, and she hopes he pays her for her diligence. 

She grabs the pill bottle from the cabinet, then she also pockets one of her brother’s epi-pen before heading to the kitchen. She brews a cup of tea and wishes that her plan works out. 

She walks back to Sokka's room and sees him still lying face down on the bed. She rolls her eyes at his antics. _What am I gonna do with you Sokka._

She then tosses the pill bottle at his head, and it makes a funny boink sound. Sokka sits up to glare at her, clearly not in the mood for her foolery. “Must you treat me like trash _all_ the time?” he snaps. But Katara, in true lil-sister fashion, just ignores him.

“Swallow two of those” she orders pointing at his antihistamine medication that's now on his bed. .

Sokka eyes the cup of tea in her hand warily but follows her instructions anyway. He pops two capsules in his mouth before finally putting two and two together. He glances at Katara, placing a finger on his temple and giving her a quick thumbs up.

Katara rolls her eyes. "I'll only be a genius _if _this actually works" she quips.__

__Sokka swallows the pills without water, grimacing at the aftertaste on his tongue and they both give the medication a few minutes to kick in._ _

____

“Ready?” Katara asks fearfully. She still remembers how Sokka’s throat had closed completely the last time he drank tea.

____

Sokka nods before reaching out for the cup. He sips it slowly and Katara waits nervously with his epi-pen ready in her hands.

____

Sokka swallows the last few drops and waits, eyes closed as he takes inventory of his bodily functions. Breathing: check, heart rate: normal …. There’s only a very slight tickle in his throat, but aside from that, nothing else happens.

____

“Sokka?” he hears Katara call out nervously. He feels her hand rub his back. “You alright?”

____

Sokka nods and finally looks up at his sister. After a few more minutes, Sokka relaxed completely, Katara unknowingly emulating his ease.

____

"It worked", he exclaims, eyes wide in disbelief. He actually drank tea. 

____

__“I can't believe it worked Katara!” he repeats, arms going around his sister as he tackles her with a bear hug._ _

____

After fumbling for a second at the sudden weight latched on to her, Katara recovers and also hugs him just as tight. “I’m a genius” she shouts, triumphantly.

____

They're not done yet though. Things are just getting started. Katara suddenly pulls away from the hug to level him with an intense stare. “Now we gotta pick you out an outfit for monday”

____

Sokka groans.

____


End file.
